


Don't be an Ass

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Marcurio tries to deal with his feelings to the Dragonborn





	Don't be an Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I did not consent for my works to be on the fanfic pocket app

Marcurio was relieved when he and Reyla finally stopped at an inn. He needed to clear his head. He just needs a moment to sort out his feelings alone and he'll be fine. But of course that couldn't happen.

"Ok what the fuck did I do Marcurio?" Reyla demanded.

Marcurio sighed as he sat up on his bed. "Reyla as far as I know you only interrupted my nap."

"Yeah and that's why you haven't talked to me since Markarth. I didn't even know you could be silent for more than a minute. So, please for once don't be an ass and tell me what I did." 

Marcurio thought back to the trip back from Markarth. And he was so deep in thought about when Reyla pinned him to the wall he may of neglected talking.

"Was it the kiss?" Reyla sighed. " I'm sorry I panicked I thought the guards would ran right by me if they thought we were a random couple. I panicked. It obviously didn't work." 

Marcurio thought back to the kiss. She shoved everyone out of the way and jumped into his arms and kissed him hard and then the guards arrested her for robbing the Silverbloods. 

"Oh here I thought you finally fell for my charms. May I ask why you kissed me."

"I read it a book. It was a book about an assassin and."

"Do all your heists involve getting ideas from books or just the ones where you get to kiss handsome mages?"

Reyla scoffed but Marcurio noticed a small blush forming on her face. "Don't be ridiculous I would have to find a handsome mage first." 

"You know what your being an ass." Reyla said her face no longer blue but an adorable shade of red as Marcurio looked at the woman some people called Dragonborn turn into a blushing stammering mess. "I'm going. And, and you are a mean man."

"Childish insults now. I think you can do better." 

Reyla just gave him one last glare before leaving. Leaving Marcurio with the thought that not only does he have a crush on one of the most powerful woman in the world and that she might return his affections.


End file.
